This invention relates to refractory metal oxide supported alkaline earth oxide catalysts.
A catalyst system comprising MgO/Na.sub.2 O impregnated on an alumina support is known in the art as useful in the isomerization and disproportionation of olefins. The preparation of such a catalyst is also known in the art. However, because of the wide-spread use of this catalyst system, it has always been, and still is of interest to the petro-chemical industries to improve on the catalyst. Such improvements include but are not limited to discovering better and more economical processes for manufacturing the catalyst, and improving on its catalytic activity.